Two Hours Ago
by KuroShiro2000
Summary: A mother's gift. AU (Sequel to "Two in One")
Title: Two Hours Ago

Summary: A mother's gift. AU (Sequel to "Two in One")

Disclaimer: KuroShiro2000 does not own LL.

* * *

"U-umi-Chan…" Kotori spoke in awe, "what's that in your hand?"

The girl didn't even know where to start.

/

"Umi," a woman spoke, "I need to give you something before you two leave."

"Of course, mother," she approaches.

"Here, hold out your hand."

Umi doesn't think twice and opened her hand. She watches the older woman carefully places her fist first and slowly, the item onto her palm. Even if the object was hidden from sight, the daughter instantly knew what it was and nearly flung her arm; however, she remains calm and collected for the other girl's sake.

"...Mother," she quietly whispers.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Sonoda softly replied.

She lets out a silent breath, "Why is there a condom on my hand?"

"You're going on a date with Kotori-Chan," the mother answered as if it were the most obvious thing, "better safe than sorry."

"We're just going to the store! An errand!" While keeping a low tone.

"You never know."

"Kotori would never want to do _it_ there," Umi straightforwardly reasoned. "Mind taking this back?"

"Keep it." That said, "Oh, won't you look at the time? Umi, I know that our conversations are comforting but you mustn't keep Kotori-Chan waiting. It is considered rude to make a lady wait."

Then that's when a dumbfounded Umi founded herself outside, walking side by side with her crush. Not to mention along with something utterly shameless in her possession.

 _I should have dropped it on our way out_ , the bluenette bitterly thought at the last minute. _No, this is okay, Umi! All you have to do is make sure Kotori doesn't find out—_

"Is there something wrong, Umi-Chan?"

"N-nope," was the immediate reply.

Kotori pouts and takes a step further from the taller peer. The ash-haired girl spun on her heel, facing a startled Umi… whose eyes were upon her skirt. Taking this to her advantage, Kotori hid the sly expression behind an angelic smile.

"Are you sure?" She activates her special charm, "You've been acting strange... ever since we left your house. I'm worried that I took your time to talk with your mom."

"Y-yes, I'm sure," that was convincing, "my relationship with my mother is completely fine and we rarely talk—which is totally normal…!"

"If that's so… then what's on your mind?"

"U-uh… i-it wouldn't _really_ interest you, Kotori..." Umi carefully replied.

"Sonoda Umi," that sounded weird to both of them but Kotori continued on strongly, "we were—no, are childhood friends and may have different tastes and interests yet we've gone to the same schools, shopping, texting, passing notes and all that other stuff but it wouldn't hurt to try me. Please, Umi-Chan?"

Welp, that backfired.

However, Umi stood her ground. Barely.

"N-no, Kotori…" she wanted to scream, "maybe some o-other time…?"

The latter girl gave in. However, "Then how about showing me what your mom gave you?"

Umi wanted to give up on life that very moment. This was too much for her to take yet there was one thing that the bluenette wishes to do before doing so: _to not let Kotori know what her mother gave her_. That would save most of the humiliation in her case.

"...I rather not," she coolly spoke.

"W-why?" A teary-eyed Kotori questioned.

Umi couldn't look at this angel. "I-it's for your sake, Kotori—"

The girl clung onto the bluenette. Tight and firm.

"T-then I won't let you go until you show me!"

Umi nearly faints at the blissful touch of those blessed breasts but there were other problems.

"...N-no means no, Kotori!" She tries to reason while attempting to pry off those soft and delicate arms without bringing harm.

The struggle was real for it lasted about two minutes.

Umi took a step back—in this case, was her biggest mistake ever made—and fell back due to an uneven ground. At that very moment the two heard a wrapper hit the cement, both their heads whipping at the sound. Kotori saw her life flash before her eyes when the bluenette became a speed demon by snatching the item up from sight. That didn't mean the ash-haired girl didn't see what _it_ was.

"U-umi-Chan…" Kotori spoke in awe, "what's that in your hand?"

The girl didn't even know where to start.


End file.
